


H.G.'s non-linear-perception-of-time love for Myka Bering

by OneAgentofChaos (BeringsBulldog)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bering and Wells is endgame, But she knows him, But there is still pyka, Caretaker in training!Steve, Companion!Claudia, Don't read if you are a Doctor Who purist!, Fix-It, HG is not the Doctor, Multi, Romance, Since she is gallivanting across the universe with HG, The Warehouse is not moving, Time Lord!HG, and HG's own TARDIS, and that goddamn table, and use of the fob watch, like the chameleon arch, no Claudia in season five, no cancer!, some things are the same though, sorta - Freeform, very very loose adaptation of the Whoverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeringsBulldog/pseuds/OneAgentofChaos
Summary: Not space, time, nor being temporarily transformed into a human infant stop a Time Lord deeply in love.





	H.G.'s non-linear-perception-of-time love for Myka Bering

**Author's Note:**

> -How many of us can imagine H.G. as either the Doctor or simply a Time Lord? Or Jaime Murray, for that matter? And who else would be her companion other than Claudia Donovan? 
> 
> After the show ended with everyone OOC and the out of left field insanity of Pyka, this fix-it was just one idea that came to my mind. 
> 
> I started writing this a long while back, but set it aside in favor of other stories. I started doing it again because I was struggling with writing my other stories. First, most of the stories I have yet to finish are angst filled, and I needed something fun to take a break. Second, I was having trouble writing in general so I hoped this would help get me back into my writing groove.
> 
> This story is intended to be short. I don't foresee longer than three chapters if that. 
> 
> What you should know:
> 
> 1) I have only watched season one of Doctor Who and a few of the older ones, thus the very loose adaptation of the Whoverse. If you are a purist of Doctor Who, leave now! Because this is not it, and I don't want people getting upset because this story or Time Lord!H.G. are not exactly how they are supposed to be. I did not intend for it to be a true fushion anyways. I just wanted a fun story where I can use the excuse to use H.G. as a Time Lord.
> 
> 2) I wish to thank my great friend Rebecca Ashling for helping me out with any Doctor Who stuff I wanted to get right. Doctor Who is so big that I seriously had little clue, and she helped me overcome certain problems.
> 
> 3) I will explain more of H.G.'s ackground in the second chapter, but here is a few things I will tell you now:
> 
> -In 1866, a Time Lord called The Traveler needed to escape from the Family of Blood so she decided to transform herself into a human infant by using the chameleon arch. Her memories are stored in the fob watch used in the chameleon arch. The Traveler and the Warehouse held each other in high regard (remember how the Warehouse is actually sentient?), and so she went there for help.  
> -Caturanga was a young Warehouse Agent who helped her, and made sure she got to the Wells family to raise as their own. He also hid the fob watch. When the Warehouse knew it was safe enough for H.G. to transform back to human, it would let Caturanga (or someone else if he was dead) understand it was time to go find the watch and get it back to H.G. All H.G. had to do was open the watch and she would become a Time Lord again with all her memories returned.  
> -Towards the end of season four, H.G. broke up with Nate. She went to live in an apartment in Northern California but Claudia tracks her down to give her the watch even though H.G. goes off the grid. Claudia gives H.G. the watch and bingo! H.G. is a Time Lord again.  
> -after getting H.G.'s TARDIS out of the Warehouse, H.G. asks if Claudia wants to be her Companion and Claudia is like hell yes!  
> -the inside of the HG's TARDIS is in my mind sorta like the interior of a steampunky rocket/ship. So not like the Doctor's TARDIS.  
> -Claudia tells everyone via farnsworth she is with H.G. and doesn't know when she will be back.  
> -the Doctor and H.G. know each other and love to tease each other and have a good natured rivalry of sorts  
> -Claudia and H.G. go on adventures through time and space together for about a year. They eventually find future!Myka who is still in love with H.G. but wound up marrying Pete because H.G. never came back and Myka didn't want to die alone. But they argued so much they wound up gettting a divorce after five years anyways, but they had ruined their friendship in the process.  
> -H.G. declares she will go find Myka before she marries Pete and profess her love. Thus begins the story.

"Isn't this marvelous, darling?"

H.G. was grinning like a maniac, her hair was tied haphazardly in a bun, but there was pieces sticking out. Those pieces were flying right with her as she ran along her ship, twisting and turning the dials, sometimes tugging with all her might, other times pushing so hard her face almost turned an alarming shade of red. But it was done with glee, all with glee. 

Claudia tried to hold the wheel steady as they soared through the slipstream. 

"H.G., for frack's sakes, I can't hold on much longer! We're being torn apart!" Her thin arms were shaking, and she knew any moment they would fail her. The roar of the engines and the rattling from their vessel was so loud Claudia wasn't sure if H.G. could even hear her. 

There was a loud crash from aft. H.G. was a blur in her goggles, tailcoat, fingerless gloves, woolen scarf, blue blouse, and the locket containing the picture of her human daughter.

Suddenly, they slammed hard onto something solid, and Claudia prayed to everything ancient and holy and in-between that it was Earth. Namely, the actual GROUND of Earth, not on the top of some airplane or something. 

Two voyages ago they landed on a large red spotted and striped purple alien animal thing on a planet completely made of gross dirty water. Claudia became instantly covered in a disgusting smelly liquid that reminded her very much of ink, despite the orange color. She had become paralyzed in order to be eaten as an appetizer for these three headed creatures who had about fifteen tentacles. 

Claudia still gets the heebie jeebies when she sees any kind of ink whatsoever. She can't even use a pen anymore. 

"I believe we have arrived. Would you like to see through the periscope?" 

A breathless Claudia was sprawled on the TARDIS' second story floor, unwilling to move. "Forget it, H.G. I am staying right here. My arms are boneless, and it's your fault."

"My fault?" H.G. actually had the gall to actually sound offended, which only served to annoy Claudia even more. "I don't believe I heard you correctly, Claudia. I am a genius, and as such, I do not make mistakes."

"H.G., I can name off a ton of examples where you nearly got us killed. Or like landing on some freaking horrible planet where we would be eaten just for being there. You make mistakes! Deal with it! I don't give a rat's ass if you are a Time Lord."

Claudia was sure H.G. was pouting as she muttered, "There was only once...all right...maybe thrice when we were on the wrong planet. Ungrateful companions. And an American to boot." 

Claudia heard the Time Lord go into another room, and after a moment, Claudia managed to finally sit up. Tailcoats of all different designs, colors, and fabric were flying about the cabin. 

"You know, I liked you better when you thought you were human," Claudia complained as she tried to rub her arms and legs to get the blood flow going so she could at least have enough feeling and strength in order to stand.

There was silence, and the coats were no longer being tossed haphazardly from H.G.'s closet. Claudia felt a twinge of guilt at her words. Even if H.G. could at times be exasperating, Claudia was extremely fond of the Time Lord, and flattered when she was offered the job of Companion. 

'Don't lie to yourself, Claudia. You know how frackin' cool this is.'

The past Caretaker sighed. "H.G., you need to pick your coat, we are on a tight schedule here. I know you're a Time Lord and all, but if you want to stop Pete and Myka from getting married, you know this is the best time frame to do it. We already found this out with future Myka." 

The activity of selecting a coat resumed and more coats were flung about the ship, causing Claudia to sigh, wondering if they would ever leave.

Suddenly the tossing stopped, and out walked H.G. (minus googles) in a beautiful deep blue velvet tailcoat with a large, plump red rose in the lapel. The antique buttons shined like they had just been polished. 

She wore a pair of sleek black trousers, a crisp deep red dress shirt with (naturally) the first three buttons undone, and a fancy blue black vest with a subtle swirling design. Completing the outfit were fingerless lace gloves, a black silk scarf, and the locket she always wore.

"Well, what do you think, darling?" H.G. spun round, her long hair swirling in the process.

Claudia wondered how she could possibly be so clean and fresh so fast, not to mention beautiful.

"How do you do that?" 

H.G. cocked her head.

"Do what?"

Claudia grunted as she pushed herself up. "Get clean and dressed so fast?"

H.G. grinned, speaking as if it were a great secret. "It's a finely honed skill that I am not at liberty to tell."

"'Liberty to tell?' By whose rules?"

H.G. paused and then said, "By my rules, naturally."

Claudia intoned, "By your rules?"

"Yes, darling." And then she smiled broadly, declaring, "I swore an oath to myself to never reveal my personal grooming habits."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I ask you anything."

"If you are very good, maybe someday I will tell you." H.G. winked. 

"Somehow, the secret to your grooming habits is not high on my list of priorities."

"Well, then, why did you ask?"

"Curiosity, H.G., curiosity."

H.G. walked over to the fireman's pole. "Just remember Claudia, curiosity over one's appearance never ends well."

"What does that mean?"

H.G. ignored her, and slid down the gold metal pole in a whoosh. Claudia heard H.G.’s boots hit the floor and her confident stride towards the door.

Claudia was finally able to stand up without falling over, and stumbled over to the pole, swinging down much less graceful than H.G.

Even when H.G. thought she was human, the woman was undeniably graceful and elegant yet possessing strength and tenacity.

As a Time Lord, H.G. had the audacity to have these qualities three fold.

When Claudia landed on the floor, she mentally congratulated herself for staying upright. H.G. was in the midst of turning and twisting various dials to unlock the complicated locks and suddenly stopped. Knocking four times on the door, H.G. snapped her fingers twice, turned in a circle, hopped three times on her left foot, and spoke some words in a language Claudia didn't understand. 

(Claudia had found H.G.'s whole way of unlocking the door ridiculous. It was even more ridiculous that H.G. changed exactly WHAT she did each time. There was always some variation of hopping, jumping, finger snapping, knocking on the door itself, and some words in some language Claudia had never heard.

When Claudia had questioned her on this, H.G. had only said, "Well, obviously, it depends upon where and when we are." Then she whispered, "The door is quite sensitive you see. She can become easily offended if the wrong ritual is performed on the wrong day, or at the wrong place."

"What happens if you do your ritual" Claudia air quoted, "'on the wrong day or at the wrong place'?"

H.G. had simply shrugged. "She won't let us out until we go to her favorite planet."

"Which is...?" 

H.G. had placed her chin on her hands, squinting her eyes. 

After a moment, the Time Lord had admitted, "You know, I'm not quite certain. She never told me WHICH planet it actually is. And since I've never done the wrong ritual as it were, I've never found out!" H.G. had declared happily.)

As Claudia once again grumbled at the weirdness of sensitive doors who threaten you just because you do the wrong ritual, H.G. swung the door open and drew in a deep breath.

"Come, my young Companion. Let's go find my love."

H.G. strode outside into the midday sun. Claudia scrambled out the door, afraid the Time Lord would disappear. 

It had happened before, and Claudia had been attacked and kidnapped by robots.

It may be their Earth, but it's always wise to be careful regardless. 

Besides, you never know when you'll run into a gladiator with a large sword or a tiger ready to eat you alive just because of some nosy postal worker and an artifact lost in the mail for over 70 years.

Now that Claudia thought about it, dragging out Philo Farnsworth's Three Dimensional Projector to torment Artie with would be so much fun.

Claudia had really missed that old pooh bear who had no idea how to dress. Smiling broadly, she decided it had been much too long since she'd made him crazy. After they dealt with Myka, it was time for a side trip.

Besides, not only would she be there, but "that woman" would be too. 

Claudia laughed.

Artie would find H.G. so much more annoying as a Time Lord.

\----------

"Come on, Pete! We don't have all day! The truck has to be back by four."

Myka struggled with her heavy box of books, but was able to carefully set it down in what was to be her office, and most certainly NOT a game room.

"Hold on, Mykes! I'll be right there!" Pete shouted from somewhere in the living room.

Myka was appraising the room, already mentally deciding on what would go where.

'I think I may need to buy bigger shelves for my books. Hmmm. Maybe a trip to Ikea is in order."

Suddenly Pete was next to her. She smelled his sweat, and grimaced. To be fair, Myka doubted she smelled all that great either.

He set his own box down, and Myka was dismayed to see it was the box holding all of his video games.

"Pete! Your video games are NOT going in here!" She exclaimed, and abruptly had to scramble to avoid the large television coming through the door in Steve's hands.

"Just put it down right there, Jinksy," Pete instructed, pointing to where his current box was sitting on the carpet.

Steve had only taken a few steps into the room when Myka placed herself right in front of him, holding her arms so wide he was unable to pass.

"Take it to the garage, Steve," she ordered.

"No! Steve, put it down next to my box that's got my video games. Tomorrow, I'm going to buy an entertainment center."

"WHAT?!" Myka bellowed, becoming more angry by the moment. She was tired and just wanted to get this done. Was it too much to ask that things go smoothly? She should have moved it all herself, and left Pete at the B&B to play whatever stupid video games he left over there instead of being here, making her miserable.

"No, no, no, Pete. We have been over this-"

"HEY!" Steve yelled. "You guys need to deal with your domestic squabble some other time. This thing is HEAVY! So someone pick a place."

Instead, Myka and Pete began to shout over one another.

"In here!"

"In the garage!"

Pete and Myka were so loud, they never heard the box being dumped unceremoniously in the hallway or the sound of footsteps fading as Steve walked out the front door.

The shouting finally ceased with both now glaring at each other. Myka crossed her arms, feeling indignant. 

They had already discussed this! 

Well, sort of. 

Myka scowled. Begrudgingly she had to admit they had never really actually reached a consensus.

Not that she would she would say that to Pete.

"Pete, I don't understand why you just don't set up your play station in the garage."

"The garage?!" He protested.

"Yes, the garage. It has a small office right inside where you can set everything up, and play your stupid games all night long."

"There's no way I can fit everything in there, let alone play Call of Duty!"

Myka poked Pete in the chest. "How do you know it's not big enough since you haven't even put your stuff in there yet?" 

He looked flustered, and Myka could see him grasping for some valid reason. 

"Because. That's why."

Myka rolled her eyes at his response. It was a variation of the "Because I said so!" response parents gave their children when they couldn't think of anything else to support their argument. 

"What kind of answer is that?"

"It's...it's...well, it doesn't matter what it is! What matters is that my video games go in here!"

\----------

During their heated exchange neither heard an annoyed Steve yell towards the house, "That's it! I'm leaving!"

He needed to go back to the B&B and meditate after spending all day with those two.

As he left, he shook his head. "I'm an idiot for telling Myka she was in love with Pete.

"And that damned table should be burned to the ground." 

\----------

Claudia smiled at the familiar sight of Univille.

Strangely enough, she had missed it. Sure it was small and everyone thought they were the IRS so they were frequently glared at but still...it had been home for three and a half years. The first real one she had had since her parents were alive.

H.G. strode towards the B&B with obvious bravado, and of course, there was no sign of insecurity. Her ego certainly hadn't changed since the realization she was a Time Lord. 

Claudia only hoped H.G.'s confidence stayed intact in the wake of seeing Myka. 

Despite H.G.'s bravado, there were those times which triggered guilt, worry, depression, anger, or insecurity. 

H.G. was in her seventh regeneration as a Time Lord. Claudia knew H.G. had been through, and had seen more, than Claudia herself could only possibly imagine. And, as a human, H.G. had experienced a very difficult, traumatic life and retained all of her memories from that time period.

All of this had taken its toll despite H.G.'s attempt to hide it. 

Which wasn't very good as far as Claudia was concerned.

Claudia knew the death of Christina would never stop haunting the Time Lord; Christina still meant everything to her. She also knew Myka was the only one to ever come close to her love for Christina.

Claudia had taken it for granted H.G. had had plenty of opportunities for romance in all her years as a Time Lord, not to mention the "Many of my lover's were men" comment. Even as a human, she was a player.

The only exception was Myka, and she was the only one who counted. The Time Lord was deeply in love, and while H.G. never said anything, Claudia could tell she greatly regretted not coming to Myka after Nate.

Claudia sighed, and jogged to catch up, grateful when the B&B came into view. H.G. abruptly stopped, standing stock still causing Claudia to nearly run into her back.

"What the heck, H.G.?" 

There was no response. Claudia grumbled, and walked around the silent Time Lord. H.G. was staring at their old home, seemingly lost in thought.

"H.G.?" Claudia tentatively touched her arm, and suddenly H.G. come back to life with a shake of her head and a frown.

"What's up, H.G.? We're almost there." 

H.G. fiddled with her locket, and ran her fingers through her raven hair. The Time Lord still retained certain mannerisms from her human self and Claudia easily recognized the signs; H.G. was very nervous.

Crap.

Claudia wanted to soothe her. "Hey, dude, don't worry. Myka is totally in love with you. Her older self was practically drooling when you showed up."

H.G. shook her head. "I must admit to not being my usual self, Claudia. I think at the moment I would prefer to run into a hundred Daleks rather than talk to Myka Bering."

"Claud! Is that you?!" 

Claudia was suddenly the recipient of a hug that nearly squeezed the life out of her.

"Jinksy!" She squeaked out.

Steve released her, and was looking at her with such affection, she began to have some regret over accepting H.G.'s offer to become her Companion.

"What happened? The last time I saw you was over a year ago. You gave some cryptic message about going somewhere with H.G. and didn't know when you'd return." 

"I'm afraid it's entirely my fault, Steven. Things were rather rushed, you see. I needed to return to my TARDIS as soon as possible." And then seemingly unable to help herself, she added smugly, "Which is naturally infinitely superior to the Doctor's by the way." 

Claudia rolled her eyes. "H.G., you need to get over this competition thing you two have going on."

The Time Lord shrugged. "Is it my fault he's jealous over my superior skills in creating a better TARDIS?"

Sighing, Claudia knew it was a lost cause to point out this childish competition H.G. had with the Doctor was utterly ridiculous. 

Claudia suspected this a ruse anyways. She knew the two had been friends for a very long time. She had met the Doctor once, and he was really awesome. He and H.G. joked around, and sometimes seemed to get under each other's skin. They generally seemed fond of each other, and Claudia could tell one wouldn't hesitate to go to the other's rescue. Really, they reminded her more of siblings more than anything else.

"H.G.? Is that really you?" Steve looked confused. Well, actually a lot confused.

"It's a new and improved me, I must say. In fact, I do believe my intellect has actually increased exponentially. Being human is very limiting you know."

"Thanks, H.G.," Claudia said sarcastically.

H.G. had the grace to look slightly abashed, but then grinned. "Don't worry, my dear Companion. You are an extraordinary human. Otherwise, I would not have asked you to travel with me."

Steve looked at H.G. like she was nuts. Claudia wanted to explain, but they were running short on time.

"Come on, H.G. We need to go find Myka, asap." 

H.G. nodded, and began to stride off towards the B&B, when Steve yelled, "She's not there, H.G.!"

The Time Lord spun so quickly, Claudia once again wondered if there wasn't superhero powers in the mix.

Frowning, H.G. asked, "How can she not be here? The calculations and coordinates were absolutely correct." She glared at Claudia, and then accused, "Unless my companion has given me the wrong information in which case I will find a new Companion! And this time, they will not be human!" 

Claudia threw her hands up in the air, exasperated with the Time Lord. "H.G., we already had this discussion, and once again, I gave you the exact info future Myka gave me," Claudia huffed. "Don't blame me if she isn't here." 

"Uh, actually, Myka and Pete are still moving into their new house only a little ways from here." 

"Their house?!" Claudia shook her head. That was not what future Myka had said, but she WAS in her eighties so maybe she just forgot.

"Just 'cause they are moving in together doesn't mean they're married." Then she panicked. "Right, Steve?"

"Well, not married..." He hedged.

Scowling at Steve, Claudia growled, "But?" 

Steve looked so nervous, Claudia feared, despite what future Myka had said, this Myka was pregnant.

"Uh, they're engaged." 

'That was way too close for comfort.' Claudia thought. Engagement is definitely not good but manageable. Taking a baby through space and time was not the best idea.

Claudia was most worried about H.G.'s reaction, and stole a glance at the Time Lord. H.G. just stood there with an undefinable look on her face.

Claudia tried to placate her. "Look, HG, I know we didn't expect this, but at least they aren't officially hitched."

Turning back to Steve, she said, "Jinksy, just take us to their house." 

H.G. sniffed, and threw her scarf around her neck. "Then on we must go, my young Companion." 

She walked off with a flair, and Claudia doubted she even knew where she was going.

"What is she doing? I haven't even told you guys where the house is yet."

Claudia waved him off. "Don't worry about it. It's just her way." 

Steve shook his head. 

"This is crazy, Claud. You do realize that, don't you?"

Claudia sucked in a deep breath. "More than you know, Jinksy, more than you know." She grabbed his arm. "Hurry up! She has a tendency to walk really fast, even when she has no clue where she's headed."

Steve nodded, and as they took off, Claudia hoped this worked. Claudia didn't think she could handle an angry Time Lord. H.G.'s way of dealing with guilt, grief, and anger had been bad enough as a human.

Maybe she can talk some sense into the Time Lord before they arrived.

Yeah, and maybe Artie is actually wearing a different coat.

'Frack.'


End file.
